


Early Christmas Morning

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: New Year's Countdown [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Remus and Draco are woken way too early by their children.





	Early Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Noisy wolf/pup by smirkingcat. I hope you like it, my dear!

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud…_

Remus scowled and snuggled further into his soft bed. It felt way too early to be awake, especially on Christmas morning.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud…_

“Santa!”

A disgruntled snort from beside him had Remus smiling. Squinting one eye open, he attempted to discover the time without actually moving from his comfortable position in bed. When all he could see was the thick quilt that covered him, he sighed and shoved himself up onto his elbow.

“Unh, cold.”

Draco’s voice was rough with sleep, causing Remus’ smile to widen. He blinked his eyes at the clock on the bedside – which read 4:23 – in an attempt to make it spontaneously inform him that it was much later.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, thud…_

“Santa’s been!”

“Look!”

Giving up on forcing time to magically speed up so he could say that he had had a good night’s sleep, Remus flopped back down onto his back. The bed shifted as Draco moved.

“Wassatime?”

“Just past four.”

Draco groaned. “Your pups are too noisy.”

Rolling to his left, Remus wrapped an arm around Draco’s swollen middle. “You were the one who wanted another, remember.”

Warmth seeped into his front as Draco pressed back against him. Adjusting his position, Remus pulled Draco to him, tucking him securely against his chest.

“What I recall was wanting to do a lot of the thing we have to do to _get_ more, not technically _have_ more just yet.”

A low sound – almost a growl – escaped Remus’ throat when Draco wriggled his arse. He was always slightly more on edge the week before the full moon; adrenalin pumping faster through his veins. A distinctly musky scent reached his nose from beneath the covers as Draco moved, his heightened senses picking up on his mate’s arousal immediately. Splaying his fingers out, he stroked Draco’s belly gently in time to his movements. When Draco let out a small sound, Remus leant in so he could nip at his earlobe.

“Don’t start anything you aren’t willing to finish.”

Remus’ skin prickled when Draco responded by pressing further back into him. Wriggling his arse, Draco let out a satisfied noise.

“What if what I want to be ‘finished’ is me?”

A second, much deeper growl escaped Remus’ throat at the suggestion. Having entered his fifth month, Draco was much hornier – and much more demanding – than usual. Not that Remus was complaining. The hand on Draco’s belly slid slowly downwards, Remus’ fingers tracing light patterns over his skin. Heat radiated out from Draco as he wriggled again, sending sparks tingling over Remus’ skin.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud…_

“We should get Teddy!”

Remus sighed. “It’s illegal to tie children down to their beds, right?”

Draco’s deep chuckle vibrated through Remus’ chest. “It’s definitely illegal for us to do it using magical means. Muggle, on the other hand, can’t be tracked as easily…”

_Thud, thud, thud, crash!_

“Don’t tempt me.”

Huffing out a sigh, Remus gave Draco’s belly one last caress before shoving himself into a sitting position. The shock of cold air that hit him stole his breath and chased away any amorous feelings he may have been developing despite the even stronger rush of musk from beneath the covers. He glanced over to Draco as the sound of hissing voices reached his ears from down the hall.

“Before the daylight hours, the litter is all yours.”

Remus grinned as he hopped out of bed and began to drag clothing on. “You know the two noisy ones are at least half your fault, right?”

“And that Teddy is my cousin, yes.” Draco turned so he was lying flat on his back, staring up at Remus with a half grin tilting his lips. One hand moved to slide along the length of his belly, fixing Remus’ eyes on its movement. “But while I am incubating the next one, the current ones are all yours.”

Unable to help himself, Remus braced one hand on Draco’s pillow and leant over to place a soft kiss on his lips. “Stay awake. I won’t be long.”

The hallway was dark when Remus exited the bedroom. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, trying to determine if anything drastic had happened from the scent on the air alone. When he smelt nothing but the snow outside, he continued on down the hall towards the living room.

“Come on, we have to go get Teddy! He won’t _believe_ what Santa’s left us!”

_Thud, thud, thud–  
_  
“Oh!”

Remus couldn’t help the small smile he gave when his daughter crashed right into him. She bounced backwards a few steps and he automatically reached out to grasp her arm to steady her.

“Maia.” Glancing into the living room behind her, he caught his son’s gaze and held it. “Scorpius.”

Two sets of deep green eyes stared up at him from beneath white-blond fringes, both holding a look of surprise that should really not have been amusing at that time of the morning. Remus waited to see whether either one of his children would want to speak before him, maybe to offer an explanation. When they both just stood and stared at him, he cleared his throat.

“Waking Teddy at this time of morning is not the best idea either of you have ever had.” Having reached his teenage years, Teddy was temperamental at best. Being woken by his younger siblings at half past four in the morning was sure to set him off. “Neither was waking your Papa.”

Maia’s eyes widened as she glanced back to look at Scorpius. When Scorp’s only response was to stare right back at her, she let out a small sigh. Remus bit the inside of his lip to prevent himself from smiling. Maia had always been the one to start the trouble in this house; Scorp just tended to follow her lead. Remus gave her a few seconds before he spoke again.

“Do you have anything to say to me?”

Maia bowed her head. “Sorry, Dad.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Scorpius added quietly. “We only wanted to see what Santa had left.”

Remus let out a small sigh as he watched the two of them. It was clear that Scorpius at least felt true contrition over waking him and Draco up, but Maia was always more difficult to read. But, he figured, he remembered how exciting Christmas Day could be when you were young, despite how long it had been since he had been considered ‘young’ himself. Taking a step forward, he knelt down in front of Maia.

“It’s alright, guys. Just… Maybe you could go back to bed and not be so noisy? Your Papa and I need another couple of hours of sleep.”

When Maia raised her head, Remus could practically see her calculating how long she had to wait until she could open her presents. When she gave him a tentative smile, though, he thought maybe she would just agree.

“Only two hours?”

Remus had to prevent himself from shaking his head. _Of course_ she wasn’t going to just make things easy on him! He glanced over to Scorpius to see a glint of hope in his eyes.

“Two hours,” he confirmed, with a hint of resignation in his voice. “Will you please go back to bed now? Without waking your brother?”

When Maia nodded enthusiastically, Remus had to smile. Really, with the ages of the kids, he couldn’t actually blame them for being excited. He followed them to their respective bedrooms, hushing them all the way along the hall. Once they were both tucked safely back into their beds, Remus let out a soft sigh. Turning, he padded softly back down the hall so as not to disturb Teddy. The wrath of a grumpy, hormonal teenager was more than Remus thought he could deal with at four thirty in the morning, especially when he was facing such a huge day as Christmas with two young children and an equally grumpy and hormonal mate.

The strong scent of sex that hit him as he opened the door to his own bedroom cleared his mind of anything to do with the children. Desire caused the hairs on his arms and neck to stand up as his skin tingled.

“Draco?”

“Come here.”

Draco had piled the quilt, blankets and pillows all over onto his side of the bed. Remus couldn’t quite tell exactly where in the mound Draco’s voice was coming from, but at that point, he didn’t care. Stepping closer, he took a deep breath, savouring Draco’s scent.

“Remus, please…”

Reaching over, Remus pulled the covers back. Draco still lay on his back, but there was a distinct difference from when Remus had last seen him. His skin was flushed, with a slight sheen of sweat covering his chest, throat and face. The musky smell that hit Remus had him swaying, his head swimming with desire.

“Are you just going to stare?”

Draco’s voice was strained. Remus grinned.

“Of course not.”

The new curve of Draco’s body was more enticing to Remus than he had ever thought possible. Nudging Draco onto his side, Remus settled down behind him and placed a hand softly on his belly. Draco had gained weight on his hips and arse as well as his belly, and Remus often found himself having to resist touching him in public. Now, however…

“Please…”

Remus could only comply with the somewhat desperate tone to Draco’s voice. Casting the preparation charms, he pressed forward, giving Draco just what he asked for. Draco shuddered as Remus entered him slowly.

“Faster.”

Remus huffed out a short laugh. Draco had never been one for going slow. Rubbing his hand over the swell of Draco’s belly caused him to shiver again.

“Remus, please…”

The heat surrounding Remus seemed to intensify as Draco pressed back, taking him in a little further. He adjusted his position, raising Draco’s top leg a little so he could slide in easier.

“ _Please_ , Remus, I need–”

Draco’s breath hissed out when Remus began to move. Thrusting his hips, Remus set a fast pace.

“Oh, I… Mmm…”

Leaning forward, Remus latched onto the pulse beating in the side of Draco’s throat, sucking and nipping. The one hand he had free roamed over as much of Draco’s heated skin as he could reach. It was easy for Remus to work Draco up into a whimpering mess in a matter of seconds, as he knew exactly where to touch, pinch, and caress. By the time his hand reached Draco’s straining cock, Draco was moaning with each breath.

“I – I…” Draco huffed out a breath when Remus ran a single fingernail along the length of the underside of his straining cock. “ _Please_ …”

Remus’ stomach muscles clenched as Draco’s hips jerked. Continuing his fast pace, he gripped Draco’s cock and began to stroke him. He closed his eyes when Draco clenched around him.

“Rem – Remus… I need… need…” Remus twisted his hand, focussed solely on bringing Draco to orgasm. “Fuck! Please…”

The word ended on a whine as Draco’s body began to spasm. Remus managed to hold on long enough to allow Draco to finish before he let go. Thrusting into his mate hard and fast, it took him less than a minute to find his release. His entire body seemed to stiffen, then release as he came.

“Remus?”

Remus blinked, dragging his mind back from wherever it had drifted to in the aftermath of his orgasm. “Hmm?”

“Merry Christmas.”

Remus chuckled. “Merry Christmas, Draco.”

Pulling Draco as close to him as he could manage, he cast a cleansing charm over the both of them before settling in to sleep. He knew they would both need as much energy as they could muster in the morning.


End file.
